


I like the way your clothes smell by Mysecretfanmoments [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Caught in the Rain, Firsts, Fluff, Getting Together, Ghost Stories, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Scary Movies, Sharing a Bed, Teenage Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of I like the way your clothes smell by MysecretfanmomentsPower outages, ghost stories, and the presence of a certain orange-haired boy lead to bad decision-making on Tobio's part. He'd planned to keep his crush a secret; the universe has other plans.





	I like the way your clothes smell by Mysecretfanmoments [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoeBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I like the way your clothes smell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035458) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



> Finished a little faster than expected because ZoeBug posted and gifted me [Speed Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922242) and it was so amazing and I had so many feelings and really wanted to complete this one so I could give them something in return. Hopefully this is another Haikyuu podfic you can enjoy and and that will bring you happiness!! <3s

[](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/I%20like%20the%20way%20your%20clothes%20smell%20by%20Mysecretfanmoments%20%5Bmusic%5D.mp3) ****  
Cover art image by [silencedmoment](http://silencedmoment.tumblr.com), original art post [here](http://likethewayourclothesmell.tumblr.com/post/101516768226/read-from-right-to-left-haikyuu-furudate)

 **Fic** : [I like the way your clothes smell by Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2017/works/13038228)  
**Length** : 08:49:15 with music, 08:43:41 without music  


Music is "You Always Make Me Smile by Kyle Andrews"  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [with music MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/I%20like%20the%20way%20your%20clothes%20smell%20by%20Mysecretfanmoments%20%5Bmusic%5D.mp3)  


Click to stream, or right click to download: [without music MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/I%20like%20the%20way%20your%20clothes%20smell%20by%20Mysecretfanmoments%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Edited 7.29.18 10:34pm to fix a random bit in the music version reader free talk (marshmallows remaining from my discussion not having anything to make dialogue sound like I have food in my mouth, which I deleted as a whole because it was overly rambly)... so if you downloaded prior to 10:34pm um, that's why I'm randomly saying 'marshmallows' in the free talk *facepalm*.
> 
> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
